Comatose Dreams and Stranger Things
by Omniskriba
Summary: Jyou goes into a coma after ramming his car onto a lampost. Could this accident be connected with a worldwide outburst of sea tragedies? And will he survive?
1. An Accident

~*~  
Comatose Dreams and Stranger Things  
By Kyoko Jyou  
~*~  
Author's Note: What's KJ doing here? He should be studying for Preliminary Exams a month in advance, just like Jyou would! Oh well, I guess that's one way we're different... KJ-kun doesn't study^_^! Anyway, I had nothing to do and we're celebrating Independence Day in our country so I decided to write another fic. Hope you enjoy!  
~*~  
Disk Lamer: I don't own Digimon. So sue me! (No, no, don't! Oh, please don't! I was forced to write this fic! Terrorists were keeping my puppy at gunpoint!)  
~*~  
Chapter One: Midnight Disaster  
The night air was densely fogged, shrouding the dimly lighted streets of Odaiba in translucent mist. A slow-moving gray minivan drove through the pavement, passing a somber array of neighborhoods.  
"Jyou, can't you drive any faster?" Taichi complained from the back.  
"For the hundreth time, NO! It's too dark. It's hard for me to see."  
It was almost an hour and a half since the end of Yamato's Tokyo Concert. They decided to pick him up that night, although since Jyou was the only person old enough to have a Driver's Liscence, he naturally had the responsibility to drive the digidestined there and back. Unfortunately, Jyou was an impeccably defensive driver, which was to the unease of everybody in his four-wheeler.  
Yamato had fallen half-asleep in Taichi's broad lap, who sat beside Sora and Mimi, who returned from the States several months ago. Behind them, on another row of seats, were Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari and Miyako who all seemed in a semi-state of unconsciousness. Iori passed out on the trunk after drinking too much beer on the concert while Koushiro and Ken sat beside the driver on the front seat. It was a very crowded Mini Van.  
"'Know something... I'm gonna be eighteen next month so I'd be able to get a drivers liscence. Maybe I should drive next time." Yamato muttered.  
Everybody yawned in agreement.  
Jyou was slowly getting annoyed by their incessant complaining. By tradition, he should be complaining, not them.  
"Jyou... you missed our turn."  
"Wha?"  
"I said, you missed our turn" Ken repeated.  
"Oh. Wait, let me turn us around..."  
"No, that would take too long!" Hikari grumbled. "Just go down the block."  
Slightly pissed, partly because of his mistake, he stepped on the gas pedal heavier, causing the car to increase in speed.  
Slowly, the car accelerated.  
Slowly...  
Slowly...  
Nothing was on the road, anyway. It was safe to go fast.  
Faster...  
Faster...  
Then...  
Something hits Jyou's eyes.  
Someone looked straight at him.  
Someone standing in the middle of the road.  
Something... no... a someONE...  
Jyou, tried to swerve away from the phantom...  
But it was too late...  
SCREEECH...  
KABLAAM!  
~*~  
"Jyou... Jyou? wake up!"  
Mimi held on to Jyou's bloodied face, his skull smashed by the lampost where the car had swerved out of control to.  
Everyone seemed to be unhurt. Only Jyou's driver's seat had collided into the metal post, mangling the driver's body instantly upon impact.  
Ken held onto his wrist.  
No pulse.  
Koushiro was walking nervously back and forth while trying to contact the nearest hospital. Sora was trying to treat his wounds with bandages, as Taichi and Yama tried to calm her down.  
"Jyou... don't die on us..."  
~*~  
"Jyou..."  
"What? Who's there? Where am I?"  
Silence. Darkness. Nothingness.  
"Jyou..."  
The sound of a feminine voice echoing in an endless fluid streaming around him.  
"Jyou..."  
"Mother?"  
~*~  
A few minutes later, Jyou's cold, lifeless body was rushed to Odaiba's General Hospital where he was taken into intense care.  
"Doctor, what's going to happen to him?" Mimi asked, exhasperatedly.  
"We don't know for sure. He lost an awful lot of blood..."  
"Blood? Can't he get a transfusion? My family is rich! We can afford to fly him blood from any corner of the planet!"  
The doctor frowned. "I am afraid it's not that simple, young miss. You're friend's blood has some strange properties we can't totally understand. We've never encountered such a blood-type."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Finding a donor anywhere on Earth might be impossible. Your friend will die..."  
Mimi's eyes glared with fury, then slapping the doctor's face for all she was worth.  
"You call yourself a doctor..."  
Turning around, she stormed out of his sight, then found a place to sulk.  
Taichi filled out dozens of medical forms, asking Koushiro for advice on details of Jyou's private life. Yamato tried to calm everybody else down with a nice tune on his harmonica.  
"Koushiro, what's Jyou's blood type?"  
"I'm not sure. It's not on my database, and I don't remember him telling me about it."  
"Well, make something up. I can't leave this form blank, can I?"  
"Of course you can."  
Ken and Iori peeked behind the glass window of the Intensive Care Ward where Jyou was slowly being pumped oxygen. His vegetable of a body lied motionlessly in his white, steel bed.  
A myriad of moments passed and nothing eventful happened... until...  
"Where's my Son!"  
A booming voice echoed through the corridors.  
"Where is my son!"  
"Calm down, Dr. Kido." A nurse was heard from somewhere.  
"I have to see him."  
Finally reaching the lobby where the digidestined were, his eyes became infuriated and enraged by the sight of them...  
"You... you did this!"  
His arms were outstretched, his fingers pointing sharply at Tai's spiky mane.  
"Dr. Kido, these kids took your son here, you must give them some credit..."  
"No... they did this..."  
~*~  
Dr. Kido, don't! Oh, well, can't blame him for lashing out can we? It seems like KJ's up to his old cliff-hanger shennanigans again. Please review... it's the only way this fic's going anywhere. Pax Vobiscum, People! 


	2. Fathomless Crisis

~*~  
Comatose Dreams and Stranger Things  
By Kyoko_Jyou  
~*~  
Author's Note: While this is an Apocaly-fic (Apocalypse Fiction), this will not be related to my two other Apocaly-fics "Dark Trine" and it's Prequel "the Secret of the Silver Cross" (KJ is also working on a sequel to "Dark Trine" entitled "Jyou's Crusade"). Meaning, Jyou's not the incarnate of the ages-old Prince of Damnations in this story. In truth, Jyou's gonna be good in this story (yay Jyou!).  
~*~  
Disclamer: Digimon ain't mine.  
~*~  
Chapter II: Fathomless Crisis  
~*~  
"No... they did this." Dr. Kido stared at the digidestined as he rampaged into the hospital lobby. Mimi looked out from crying eyes the stern face of a broken doctor, yet she dared not cross his eyes in fear of being slapped the blame.  
Koushiro was less reppressed. Stepping before Dr. Kido, he tore into his deepest feelings and confronted the man "How dare you! You think you can march in here just like that after everything you had Jyou go through! Dr. Kido, we are Jyou's friends, we knew everything he was going through, everything he wanted, everything he needed. We provided companionship, counsel, even lunch money whenever he needed it. We did everything YOU ought to have done."  
"You insolent bastard..."  
Dr Kido took a strong swipe on Koushiro's face, a heavy arm which propelled the red head into the wall. Yamato left his harmonica to see if Koushi was alright while Taichi lunged at Dr. Kido. For a Doctor, he sure moved quickly, as Taichi was also down in a minute.  
"That's Enough!" Sora yelled, standing up to the disgruntled MD. Dr. Kido walked away, unscathed, into the ward.  
Suddenly...  
"Uh guys..."  
It was Daisuke who had stepped out to buy coffee for everybody. He didn't have coffee with him, though. He held in his hand a newspaper. Recovering from Dr. Kido's punches, Taichi and Koushiro approached Daisuke's paper, totally caught off guard with what they saw.  
"Good Heavens, this is impossible!"  
"I know... how could this happen?"  
The Headline read 'Sea Monster Attacks Fishing Trawler'. The photograph emblazoned on the front page was unmistakably the silhouette of Metal Seadramon... but HOW?  
"There is a reason for that..." a familiar voice spoke from Koushiro's computer.  
It was Gennai.  
"Gennai... what's going on? What's Metal Seadramon doing back on Earth?"  
"It seems like we've got a big problem in our hands."  
"What big problem?"  
"The Digital Word... and your's, are facing yet another enemy!"  
"Whooo boy. Here we go again, eh. So who's the digimon this time?"  
"It's not a Digimon you'll be fighting."  
"Huh?"  
"The Enemy you will be facing is a creature so evil, it has no form."  
"No form? How are we supposed to know who we're fighting?"  
"I don't know, you'd have to find that out for yourself, but the only thing I'm certain of is that it is using Sea Digimon to do it's evil bidding."  
"Sea Digimon? Why concentrate on water?"  
"Probably because water is an obvious weakness for you."  
What does he mean by that, they asked themselves. Then it became clear.  
There was only one crest that was fully seafaring... and the bearer of that crest just went into a coma because of the accident.  
"Gennai... we can't do this. None of us can go into water right now."  
"And what do you mean by that?"  
"We're down one digidestined."  
~*~  
"Mom?" Jyou asked, echoes reverberating from everywhere around him.  
"What, you were expecting Nicole Kidman?" The woman before him smiled, reaching out a silky hand to the tall youth.  
"I can't... believe it's you..."  
"Of course it's me. So, how's life."  
"Oh, it's fine. I think it's over now, but in general, it was fine."  
"Shush... you're not dead. If you were, you'd had gone through the Afterlife Bureaucracy. You're in a coma, child."  
"Mom... what are you doing here..."  
"There is something you need to know Jyou... something the people upstairs need to tell you."  
"You had to drag me into a coma to tell me this."  
"Yeah. Well, you got a better idea?"  
"You could have just wrote on my wall with blood. That would have been much easier on me."  
"Oh. I guess that could work. I'll remind myself that the next time I need to contact you."  
"So what is it then..."  
~*~  
Okay, so KJ is a bit dragging. He doesn't have as much time to write as he used to... but I always have time for my reviewers, that's for sure. Please review. And a million thanks to Ismini for Beta Reading. 


	3. The Secret of Yoshi Kido

~*~  
Comatose Dreams and Stranger Things  
By Kyoko Jyou  
~*~  
Author's Note: Sometimes, I find myself not continuing stories until someone comes along giving me a deadline to finish the next chapter. To the wonderful reviewer who pushed me back into writing... this chap's for ya!  
~*~  
Chapter III: The Secret of Yoshi Kido  
The Dragomon looked into the abyssal depths, suspended in the murky saltwater at the mouth of a massive, seemingly bottomless underwater crater.  
"Forgive me, my liege, for I bear you bad tidings"  
Silence...  
"The Son of the Four Vanguards..."  
Silence...  
"Has escaped into the Spirit realm... The Metal Seadramon you sent to attack the surface has not been able to reach shore before they could take him... a thousand pardons my..."  
Suddenly... a black pillar of energy.  
Powerful... piercing... murderous...  
Dragomon was reduced to data as the pillar of concentrated evil shot straight through him, cutting through the water and up the heavens, dividing the clouds upon its wake.  
~*~  
"In other news, a 747 travelling from San Fransisco to Tokyo was obliterated by an intense blast of energy coming from a still unknown source. While no nation has yet to claim responsibility for this senseless act, it is certain that whoever destroyed the Airplane must also be the one behind the sinking of over the attack of Tokyo Harbor a few hours ago. More on the mass sea monster hysteria and the tragedies aclaimed to these creatures after these few announcements from the Prime Minister"  
Taichi watched in horror as they replayed the video of the energy blast one more time. No Digimon they've ever encountered could generate a continuous stream of energy like that.  
Dr. Kido was behind him who suddenly took the laptop from Izzy the moment he saw the face of a familiar old man on the screen.  
"Gennai..."  
"Dr. Kido, it has been a while..."  
Everybody stared blankly at the the disgruntled doctor who seemed to had calmed down looking at Gennai in the screen.  
"You KNOW him, Dr. Kido?" Koushirou asked.  
The Doctor only nodded.  
"Gennai, how is this possible?" Ken interrogated, looking closer and taking Kou's laptop from him.  
"Children... I would like you to meet the genius behind Data Reconfiguration... Dr. Yoshitaka Kido"  
The Digidestined looked at the Doctor with an even more puzzled stare. "You..."  
"I do believe so..."  
"But how? You never... where you..."  
Dr. Kido only turned around gruffly. "A Digidestined... No... I was never..."  
Suddenly, a rather annoying bleeping sound burst forth from Koushirou's Pineapple. "Yoshi! Don't you dare deny who you are!"  
It was Gennai.  
"Gennai, we've had this argument already. I am no longer a digidestined..."  
"Yes you are..."  
"MY DIGIMON IS DEAD!"  
~*~  
"Jyou... there is a reason why you had to come here..."  
"What is it then?"  
"We had to save you..."  
"Save me? By trying to kill me? Hey... I thought you just wanted to call me?"  
"Yeah, we say a lot of things around here..."  
"Let me guess, you're not my real mother?"  
"Well... no. She's dead. You don't expect to talk to the dead, would you?"  
"Uh..."  
"You've been watching too much television. The spirits of the dead sleep until they get recalled in Judgement Day."  
"Oh. So am I waiting that long? You said I was'nt dead so..."  
"No, you're really are not dead. Don't worry, that one's not I lie. I took the form of your Mom to make you're stay as pleasant as possible."  
"It sure made me feel better" Jyou said sarcastically.  
"Shush. I'm a spirit guide, second class. My name's Romana. I've been made to take you up here to keep your spirit from being caught by... him..."  
A bubble materialized from nowhere and within it was a strange black blob thing which seemd to stretch beyond the bubble itself.  
"You're not saying that my life is endangered by a giant black amoeba inside a bubble."  
"That's just a representation, Jyou. The actual amoeba your talking about stretches across the entire length of an underwater ocean creater the size of France!"  
"And the blob wants to do something worse to my health than putting me on a coma becasuse...?"  
"Jyou... he wants my soul!"  
"And you don't?"  
"Oh, we're just keeping you held up here until the people downstairs understand everything."  
"Understand what? I'm sorry but I'm not getting a single thing here!"  
"You will understand Jyou... you have to..."  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about what you just said?"  
"Oh probably because you're destined to slay the Incarnate of Evil."  
"That was a joke right? Right?! RIGHT?!?!  
~*~  
Why doesn't Dragomon's master say a word? Is he mute or something?  
Who is this 'Yoshi Kido' Gennai is talking about? Could it really be the one and the same Dr. Yoshitaka Kido? Who was his Digimon, then, and how did he lose it? What does understanding the stuff going on have anything to with slaying the Incarnate of Evil? The answer to these plus more questions coming up on the next installment of Comatose Dreams and Stanger Things!  
Well, that's it for this chappy. Sorry it was follewed up this late (you could sense how much I've deviated from the orginal story- a sign of lost momentum I guess. Don't worry, this'll still be good). Please R'n'r.  
Reviews. Powering Kyoko Jyou for almost 500 Years (give or take about a couple of centuries, a few decades, and a handful of years). 


End file.
